bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamadaru Shihōin
Appearance He's a dark-skinned man with black, emo hair. He uses detective clothes: a long brown coat, a classic shirt, a fedora hat, dark greyish-brown pants, brown, classic shoes and black belt. He is muscular and tall. Personality He is a calm man of little words. He's mostly lazy and faces things with no big deal. He is known as the "Clueless Detective", because he never shows any expression nor emotion. He is very serious while working and doesn't like noisy people while working. His favourite color is brown. Being a detective, he can read someone's expression very well and is aware of small details. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He has alot of proficiency with his sword. Most of the time, he likes to spin it around while not being attacked. He also uses the spinning to attack the enemy repeatedly, stunning him or breaking his guard. While defending with his sword, Yamadaru can releas his sword, making the enemy uncounscious. Enhanced Durability: He is seen enduring several grave injuries without stopping the fight. He complains about his clothes being ragged but states that if he doesn't finish it off, he won't have the chance to use them again. Fullmetal Flash '(鋼発光, ''Hagane Hakkō): It shoots a silver blast of energy from his hat's inside. He takes his hat and points it at his opponent. A small silver sphere of concentrated energy starts forming and then a big flash of energy is released. It has similar power to a Cero. Yamadaru has developed a technique, along with her sister Yoruichi that resembles a Fullbring but uses a Zanpakutō's properties. It's got its own name and is released by a specific command. It is similar to Starrk's second body, Lilynette. It's where he focuses his energy and when he releases it, it unleashes his full power. Signature Skill 'Tetsu-me-hatsu '(鉄目初,'' Iron Eye Maiden''): It's a magnifier with a hidden blade, revealed by pressing a black button on the side of the handle. When pressed, the blade extends, turning it into a katana, with a magnifier handle with no hand guard. *'''Signature Skill Release: It's released by the command "Neglect the reflection, make the mirror crack, seven years of bad luck!" '(反映を無視,鏡の割れする,悪運の七年間, Han'ei o okotaru, kagami no ware suru, akuun no nana-nenkan''): In this form, the sword doesn't change much, except for the magnifier that turns twice as big. ''Signature Skill's Special Ability:'' Whenever Yamadaru focuses the enemy on his magnifier's lens, he is able to create several illusions. *'''Iron Illusion: Inverted Mirror Reflection (鉄幻想''' ·''' 逆鏡反映, Tetsu Gensō: Gyaku-kyō Han'ei): This technique makes the enemy's head spin around and after that dizzy feeling, the opponent is found on a dark place, with everything upside down, with mirrors and lenses of random sizes, thicknesses and shapes, randomly placed to confuse the enemy even more. When Yamadaru decides, he shows up, making the enemy hearing only echoed steps and the reflections showing Yamadaru. He then points the sword in the direction of the mirror, making the reflections' swords point at the enemie and suddenly, from the tip of the sword, the mirrors strat cracking. When all the cracks are on the floor, they simultaneously rise and stab the opponent. A glass prison is created around the enemy. In reality, all that happened was the opponent freezed and when the prison was "created", it fell to the floor. *'Secret Visual Illusion: Blood Flower Mirror Death '(錯視奥義・血花鏡死, Sakushi Ōgi: Chi Hana-Kyō-Shi): This is Yamadaru's ultimate illusion. By writing the kanji "幻術" ("Genjutsu", "Illusionary Techniques") with the enemy's blood on the lens of his sword, the enemy starts having illusions of his death. It is transported to a different dimension with everything red and black, with white outlines. The enemy's tied to a stone block, with its own Chain of Fate. Yamadaru stabs the enemy repeadetly and whenever he wants, cuts his Chain of Fate. Even though it is a fatal technique, it has its weaknesses. In order to work, he must focus the enemy on his lens and it makes him sick, with fevers of 40ºC after using it. *''More coming soon...'' Previous Powers and Abilities Coming soon... Quotes *(To a low-level Shinigami confused about his weapon) "This? It is not a Zanpakutō as you might think! Didn't you notice the different energy flow on the blade? And you call yourself a Shinigami? Please." *(To someone shocked by his grave injuries' endurance) "If you hoped I'd give up like this, you're dead wrong! I'm used to deal with blood everyday. Also, this is my favourite set of clothes. If I died here, I couldn't use them anymore!" *(While the enemie's hypnotized) "Give up! Fall in the despair! Be a victim of mine! Rotten in this world of crime! I'm used to see this! You're just one case. It's just that I already know who's the culprid and how you died!"''' Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shihōin